Queen of Egypt and Assassins
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Co-writer wanted) must not afraid be of lemons and/or limes. Person will have to be comfortable with coming out of their comfort zone. We can hide in plain sight as we cover our tracks and walk like ghosts into the night. All orphans with no family left or younger siblings the foundation takes care of for the next generation of elite. My name is Yami Millennium and this is my story
1. chapter 1

We can hide in plain sight as we cover our tracks and walk like ghosts into the night. All orphans with no family left or younger siblings the foundation takes care of for the next generation of elite. My name is Yami Millennium and this is my story of payback and love on how I became the Queen of Egypt and of Assassins.

I am the little brother of the Thief King Akifa he took me to my mentor and master while he stole food to survive. I hated my master I had to get whatever he wanted with perfect precision or I was punished by fire to my bare body. But in all my years there I had surpassed him in everything he taught me to do but there was one thing he made sure I would never get back and that was my purity and innocence. I was just a slave to my master but an assassin to everyone else but a few years ago, when I was nine summers my brother finally returned to bring me home but I did not know this for I was in the master bed room being punished with a cat o nine tails whip. "you know this Yami you have done it perfectly before but how were you so sloppy this time?" I could not answer him because earlier he had shoved a gag into my mouth as he had his fun with me before making me train right after he released into me I messed up because I was not able to move with the burning pain in my lower back.

"your brother would be very disappointed in you if you are sloppy and you are starting to get lazy maybe it's time to increase the training." unknown to me my brother was right behind the bastured looking at my body that was heavily marred as my tri colored hair was matted with blood to my head and back. My once life filled crimson amethyst eyes were broken and unfeeling as my body was malnourished. The whipping stopped as a loud thump hit the floor behind me light footsteps of a thief filled the room before a tanned teen three years older than me came into view as his short white hair waved it the air. "Yami it'll be alright we are going home and you are not going to leave my side no matter what until I know you are ready for the big one." Akifa the picked the locks on my chains then I fell into his arms as he gathered me up wrapping his cloak around my body then I blacked out leaving behind my slave life for my new life as the King of Assassins.


	2. chapter 2

Five years later

The Pharaoh Aknankanon is dead he died about a few months ago, leaving everything to his single son only two years older than me. My brother is out for revenge against the royal family but I know better the Prince was only one year old when the massacre took place and I had snuck in when the Pharaoh asked forgiveness from the gods only to protect his son and let him take the punishment for what had happened. I found out it was Aknadin the Pharaoh's own brother who deserved him out of hatred since his son had to work his way through the ranks of priests to be recognized and certified for the Millennium Rod. Now as for me I found a way to capture the Pharaoh and let him know my pain from all the people who came after me for looking like the Pharaoh himself this would also let my brother have his fun with the traitor of the royal family.

Currently my brother had stormed the palace while I go to the Pharaoh's room without being seen by any guards covering my face and hair with some old turbans I 'borrowed' from some of my targets long ago. Once I was inside I hid away somewhere he wouldn't find me. The doors open to see the Pharaoh shoved inside by his cousin before it was closed locking behind him with a key only his cousin had. Quickly he walked over placing a dagger from his waist to the Pharaoh's throat with a hand over the now alert Pharaoh's mouth. Yami leaned up to the Pharaoh's ear whispering "you'll becoming with me Pharaoh but first I won the bet brother you can have the pleasure of tying him up." I said as Akifa come out of the shadows with rope and cloth tying the ropes tight around the Pharaoh's wrists behind his back as the gag replaced my hand. I then hit the back of his head hard knocking him out instantly. "I call dibs Akifa I know who really killed our home but I will keep my new pet with me until the traitor comes to us and no killing the priests."

"fine Yami just tell me what you're going to do to this piece of meat."

"I am going to do what my master had done to me but I'm doing it my way." I respond as I slung the Pharaoh over my shoulder which was difficult considering I was shorter than him climbing down the rope from the balcony to one of the two horses. We got out of the city and to the village we now call home base of operations or as I like to call it the foundation where all the orphaned children are taken. "Jono, Honda get off your buts right now and take this Prince to my chambers NOW!" I shouted as two boys come running taking the Pharaoh from my horse as I jumped off "tickle attack mama!" yelled one of my children I was assigned to only to get dog piled by kids that are learning from me as they start tickling me. Everyone is laughing at me as the children managed to get the turban from my head before they dispersed into the temple.

I sat up glaring half-heartedly at my friends and brother before looking at Jono directly "take that boy to my chambers then strip him of his jewels and clothes leave them with my stuff but leave the puzzle and crown. Use the hand cuffs that are attached to the bed but make sure you cover his lower before you leave I don't want the children getting any ideas especially the girls keep them out of my room." Jono saw the serious look in my eyes knowing what happened to me after the girl prostitute forced herself on me. Jono nods then takes the Pharaoh to my chambers before I was picked up by my brother falling asleep.

I awoke sometime later finding myself laying on some pillows in my chambers the jiggling of chains was heard as the Prince tries to pull the chains out from the posts "you mind some of us are trying to sleep." I grumble before sitting up seeing my brother had taken the liberty of changing my clothes into my sleep ware of black pants with a cream tunic, a silver crown rested on my head showing my status among the thieves of the other guilds. I finally turn to see the Prince but my eyes widen as my mouth goes dry as I look at that God like body of pure perfection compared to my scarred and unloved body. But what hits me the most is that I was almost considering a person I could have been, almost.

I then start to undress knowing it was still nighttime by the way the halls were quite there being usually noise by sunrise. My body is now fully exposed to the Prince and a light blush covered my face though this had never happened before. I didn't know what it was at the time but I had this feeling of wanting to be near him and be held by him never for him to let go. I walked to my treasures and pulled out two sets of bangle bracelets that were worn on the ankle. Carefully I walked to the Prince with the silver pair etched with wings mine were gold etched with roses both had clear diamonds set on the outside.

He started to shuffle back only to hit the head of the bed which was the wall as I climbed into his lap sitting on his legs, thing is he was two inches taller than me when standing so sitting on him leveled me out with his eyes. I smirked before I grabbed one of his hands cutting it with one of the diamonds then squeezed till it bled taking the silver bangles I spread his blood on the ring. I repeated it with my blood on the gold ones before casting the spell. "gods of Egypt take our blood and forever bind us as opposites of one soul till the end of time." I said as the puzzle glowed the last thing I saw was the bangles diamonds change color before everything went black once again that night.


	3. chapter 3

Akifa peaked into the a room after seeing a light flash in the room, frowning when he saw his brother was out cold and n*.

He also noticed that the prince was out cold as well. 'What happened here?' Akifa wondered, taking notice of the bands that Yami had had was now on both of them, each wearing their own band. A small hand tugged on Akifa's blood red robe gaining his attention to his nephew looking at Yami and the Pharaoh. "Kifa why Mama sleep with mirror man?" the small aqua eyed boy asked his large eyes gazing at the two in bed with wonder and sleepiness rubbing his eyes. "I don't know. Yami wanted to spend some time with the bad man. Run along and play with your friends," Akifa said.

"He not bad Kifa, just on wrong path need to be pushed back by Mama." The little one said walking over to the two and climbing into the bed pulling the blanket up and taking off the shiny things like his mother always did before bedtime from the tan male. Placing them on hooks above the bed in the wall. With his determination the little boys managed to shift the two now on their sides arms wrapped around the other with enough room for him to sleep between them. The little one smiled sleepily to himself and snuggling between the two drifting off. Akifa rolled his eyes as he watched the little one move his brother and his enemy, deciding to leave the room. The little boy smiled as Yami snuggled closer to him and the Prince, the prince tightening his arms around them.

Morning soon came the first rays of sun shinned through a small whole shinning in the tanned males face causing him to frown and groan trying to roll over only for a pressure on his wrists to stop him. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see a pale face near his that looked a lot like his own and a little boy snuggled between him and the other person. Yami mumbled something in his sleep and the pharaoh felt arms tighten around him and pulling him closer to Yami and the little boy. Then memories of last night came crashing down on him as he narrowed his eyes at the pale copy of himself. Looking at his wrists he saw the chains all twisted together from his sleep.

"Your not leaving any time soon Prince." Yami opened one of his eyes looking straight into the angry ruby ones before him noticing the gag was missing along with the rest of the jewelry on the pharaoh's person. The little boy woke up and saw the look the Pharaoh was giving his mother, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Don't wake Mama up," the little boy said. The pharaoh looked down at the now awake little boy, confused about the 'mama' part. He turned when Akifa walked into the room, glaring at the king of thieves. "Hi, Kifa. Mama still sleeping," the little boy said.

Akifa smiled and picked the little boy up, putting him on his hip. "I can indeed see that, little one," Akifa said with a chuckle. "I'm up I'm up brother so don't you dare pour that bucket on me." Yami said sitting up his long hair flowing down and pooling at his waist. "Timeaus, my Little Warrior, why are you not in your room like you are supposed to be?" Yami questions getting up from the bed and dressing in a white and black patterned sheti and tunic wrapping the purple cloak the tanned man in bed usually wore around his shoulders while taking the hanging puzzle and putting it on his own neck testing the look. "What you think brother?" Akifa chuckled as Yami shoes off the outfitter his brother. "You look great. What are you going to do with him?" Akifa asked, pointing over to where the pharaoh was still glaring at them on the bed.

"Oh I think he will do fine in the training field I could use a new sparing partner." Yami said smirking then taking Timaeus from Akifa. "Come on Timeaus Mama has yet to have any food since taking the high and mighty ruler off his high horse. Maybe a few days with us can open his eyes to the whole picture." The pharaoh watched as Yami put Timaeus on his hip and the three left the room, starting to become a little curious about the strange man that kidnapped him from his own bedroom. "Joey, Honda take the prince to the field I'll spare with him after I eat something." Yami said to the two males once they rounded a corner of their home away from home. The two men nodded and left to grab the man, releasing his hands and dragging him down to the fighting field. "Can I watch you, Mama?" Timeaus asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure honey but stay in the stands I don't want you getting hurt." Yami said taking a seat on a pillow and gazing at all the other orphaned children eating the soup and bread Akifa had made while a player of fruit was placed in the center of the table. The three started to eat their food, Yami excited to have a challenging person to finally battle.

Akifa handed Timeaus a peach and watched as the young boy ate his food, an excited look in his eyes as he talked to Akifa about the upcoming battle that he would be able to watch. Yami ate three bite of his food then tried to leave only to be pulled back forced back into his seat. "Eat your too thin as it is Yami I could see your ribs you need to eat more than the three bites a meal." Akifa said with a glare at the habits Yami still had from his days in that man's hands. "I'm full brother beside I don't want to leave the prince waiting in the field for me."

"Leave the pompous a* to rot. Eat," Akifa said.

Timeaus watched the scene, shifting onto Yami's lap and holding a pear up to him. "Eat, Mama," Timeaus said. "No I gotta go baby and you brother are to play nice with the Prince or do you want your ass handed to you on a silver platter in the field?" Yami asked. Akifa growled and Yami stood up, Timeaus following as Yami walked down to the field where the pharaoh was waiting for him. Akifa followed them and picked Timeaus up, carrying the younger boy to the stands surrounding the battle field.

Yami entered the field to see the Pharaoh in only a cream Sheti and a bronze chocker around his neck. Yami blushed lightly and walked over to pick up two training swords and tossed one to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh caught the sword and was pushed onto the field across from Yami, the two of them getting into position to start the fight.

"Still not talking there Prince would have thought you would take to your mirror reflection." Yami said taking the first swing to the Pharaoh who easily blocked it. "Why should I talk to you? You attacked my palace and then kidnapped me from my own bedroom," Atemu said, swinging at Yami with quite some force but Yami ducked it and reflected the next attack. "Please just a distraction to get your cousin to get you away from the battle none were killed, injured on the other hand maybe a few." Yami said attempting to sweep the pharaoh's legs from under him. The pharaoh jumped and landed with ease. "That doesn't excuse what your people did," the pharaoh growled, swinging his sword at Yami but Yami easily blocked and and swung his own attack at the pharaoh.

Yami was able to knock both their swords to the ground and start a hand to hand fight. "We only did we did because of what YOUR people did to us," Yami growled as he passed the pharaoh's guard and landed a hard punch into his jaw. "More pacifically your Uncle and High Priest Aknadin by creating this and the other six in cold blood. My brother and I were the only two survivors of the attack and left to rot on the streets. This little trinket around my neck is as dark as the blackest night in Egypt and things are not what they appear to be. Open your damn eyes Atemu your Uncle has pushed you on the wrong path and I'm the one who is going to fix it." Yami had Atemu pinned under him eyes dancing with a wild fire that needed taming."What the bloody hell are you talking about? Don't you dare disrespect Aknadin!" Atemu spat, trying to flip them over but failing to do so because of the way Yami was sitting on him.

"My words you may not believe but my memories are more than proof enough. Hold still." Yami placed his hand on Atemu's forehead causing ruby eyes to shrink as the memories were shoved into his head and in exchange Yami got a boat load of Atemu's memories as Atemu did the same thing by accident when Yami released his hand. Yami collapsed against Atemu, panting from the exchange and Atemu was in the same condition. "Mama!" Timeaus cries as he ran over to his mother, Akifa following his little nephew. "I over did it Akifa he knows from the massacre to that day." Yami whisper to his brother before exhaustion came over him and he slipped into unconsciousness. Atemu was concerned about his look alike and watched as Akifa carefully lifted Yami up, sitting up and looking at the little boy that had his arms at to him. "Follow, Mama," Timeaus ordered. Atemu rolled his eyes and picked Timeaus up, following Akifa to Yami's chambers.

Once in the chambers Yami was laid down in the bed with a cool cloth placed on his forehead as the young male slept. "Tell me Pharaoh who are you going to believe now?" Akifa asked At who now stood in the middle of the room lost in thought looking through the memories all filled with pain and suffering. Timeaus got out of Atemu's grasp and climbed onto the bed, snuggling against his mother. "I have no choice but to accept what my uncle did to you two," Atemu replied, still shifting through memories.

"hmm Yami was right about you. I'll leave you alone Pharaoh but if you hurt him you are going to have hell to pay to." Akifa growled out then left shutting and locking the door behind him. Atemu used his magic to create something cold to press against his sore cheek. Looking about the room Atemu sighed seeing he was trapped in the same room with his own kidnapper that was unconscious. Sitting on the end of the bed Atemu took a real look at the boy sleeping in front of him. "How old are you and my mirror image?" Atemu asked the boy, curious about the two even though all he wanted to do was return to his home. Shifting Yami turned to his side and curled up into a ball he purple cloak wrapped up around his form like a blanket making him look cute and innocent. Atemu blushed lightly and turned his attention back to Timeaus. "Can you tell me your age?"


	4. chapter 4

Timeaus nodded "me five Mama fourteen." Timeaus said causing Atemu to smile. "I'm sixteen, and my name is Atemu," Atemu said with a smile, shaking the little boy's hand. Timeaus tilted his head and looked at Atemu and Yami than a big smile spread across his face. "you Papa like Mama draw." Atemu blinked, a little confused by the what the young one meant. "Can you say that again?"

"I show you." Timeaus went over to a chest and took out a papyrus scroll and opened it to show a talented picture of Atemu looking board on the throne at a party his eyes focused on a masked figure dancing in the crowd. "Did you or your mother draw this?" Atemu asked, impressed by the drawing.

"Mama drew it after he went to your party with dreamy eyes." the little one said, "Mama thought you would be the perfect life partner." Atemu blushed lightly; the tan skin hides the color. "Is there any other drawings? He's an excellent artist," Atemu said. Timeaus nodded and gathered a few stacks of the scrolls that were when Atemu notice some were marked either one of the two colors a purple and red. Timeaus walked back with as many as he could carry in his small arms, putting them onto the bed beside Atemu and climbing up as well. Atemu was curious and picked up a scroll to look at, impressed by the drawing in his hands.

"hehe, you should see Mama's messy dream drawings they are the purple ones," Timeaus said then yawned curling up in Atemu's lap. Atemu smiled and absently started to run his hand through Timaeus's hair, grabbing a purple scroll to see what Timeaus was talking about. The picture this time was erotic and in his bedroom Yami dancing seductively in a harem outfit with a mask over his eyes while Atemu himself was smirking gelding a chain that was attached to Yami's neck.

Atemu blushed darkly and picked up a different picture to look at. Instead, his hand fell to brush against Yami's foot causing the said foot to curl up and twitch with a sleepy giggle to echo an escape from Yami's lips. Atemu blinked then smirked slightly. 'He's ticklish. I may be able to use that later,' Atemu thought, grabbing another red scroll.

Late in the afternoon Yami groaned awake pushing himself up and holding his head from the headache and memories he has yet to sort through finding the Pharaoh engrossed in Yami's sketches currently looking at an erotic one if the Pharaoh topping him while Yami was tied up and blindfolded though he had drawn his male body to look more female with softer more dominating curves, large breasts and a healthier body free of scars. "hey what are you doing with those?!" Yami squeaked blushing darkly and gathered up his sketches very very very self-conscious of his work. "The little boy got them for me to look at. You're very talented with them but don't think that I won't try to escape because I like what you can do," Atemu said. "why do you think I'm wearing your Puzzle you can't get very far from me without falling unconscious plus you can't leave this place without me since I'm the only one who knows where we are exactly. Your Priests won't be able to find you until at least three months from now. Come to the midday meal is about to start I don't like it when others but me are forced to starve." Yami commented taking the Pharaoh's wrist in his hand and pulling with strength, not of his size to the kitchens.

Yami entered the room where Akifa and Timeaus were working on making some food for the others in their group.

Atemu was released, and Yami went to help the other two prepare dinner, Yami telling Atemu to help them. "Akifa your not to let Timeaus help you in the kitchen until he is older do I make myself clear?" Yami asked in a scary calm tone gently pushing Timeaus to sit at the table. "instead give Temmy here a crash course in cooking he will need it if he will be staying with us for the next two months." Atemu growled. "I hate being called Temmy," Atemu said. "Too bad," Akifa said as he started to teach Atemu what to do. While Atemu was learning Yami managed to slip a cuff and chain on his wrist from the wall to keep Atemu from wondering off. Atemu was not happy with that, but he couldn't do anything about. 'This must be what a slave feels like,' Atemu thought. "huh never thought it would feel like that. Thank you for the enlightenment Temmy, but there is another reason I don't want the who's population if our people to find you and take what is marked as mine. I'm rather the possessive type and like my things in one piece thank you very much." Yami retorted with a snort having been in the same position as Atemu is right now with his late master. Atemu glared at him before Akifa forced him to get back to work.

In the blink of an eye, two months had passed, and Atemu looked stronger than before with a few scars here and there on his now toned and muscular body to the daily training and sparing sessions Yami had prepared with both him and Akifa. He also had in his short time here been given the free will to wonder the walled-in the village and had gained the skills of a master chef by the Yami had been wolfing down the food he had made in the past month gaining back his healthy appearance and apatite. Atemu had also learned that Yami disliked women in general along with males that picked on the weak do feel powerful. At this point, the two were fighting again, but Yami managed to knock the sword out of Atemu's hand.

"maybe next time Temmy but you're getting very very well versed in multitasking." Yami said as he looked about the room to see a chess game in one corner Senet in another food being prepped and cooked and the tools being sharpened and cleaned. "damn that's more than I can do at once." Yami said. Atemu chuckled and returned to what he was doing. Yami sat down on his romp tired and spent his muscled were in pain with the effort he was doing to keep up with Atemu. Opening his eyes, he looked about curiously feeling something was wrong. "do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Atemu asked, frowning. "like something is going to attack and soon." Yami said looking up into the sky, and a split second later a loud boom was heard as something had hit the shield protecting this hidden village. "they're here, and they have come to collect you Atemu. I guess this will be the last time we will see each other?" Yami asked looking at the Pharaoh with sad eyes. Yami then ran off, calling his son's name panic soon taking over Yami's voice like that of a mother looking for their child in a crowd. Atemu couldn't stand the fear in Yami's cry and ran to start trying to find Timeaus, not wanting the little boy to be hurt by his people since he had come to like the young boy.

"Mama! Papa!" Yami heard the call running to it only for another small quake to hit the shield and bring down the archway Yami was under, right on his legs where he had fallen from the quake. "Timeaus! Where are you, baby?!" Yami called when the dust settled, and he could see somewhat around him.

Atemu ran over and saw the collapsed archway, worried about the younger man.Timeaus ran over to his mother. Yami held Timeaus in his arms while trying to free his legs from the stone. "damn it... I can't move." Yami whimpered when he felt the weight on his legs shifting, the wreckage being thrown away to reveal Atemu with a worried expression on his face. Yami then felt something sting his shoulder looking down he saw a dart in his shoulder hearing voices come running calling for someone the last thing he saw was ruby eyes full of worry and anger then be slipped into blissful sleep.

Atemu was beyond pissed to see his light being knocked out, turning and preparing to fight the people behind him. "Pharaoh! We finally found him!" Yelled a girl with emerald eyes and brown hair holding a mage's wand in her hands. Atemu was surprised. "Mana?" he asked, turning around to scoop Yami up. Timeaus walked over and hugged Atemu's leg, peeking around at the strange girl that wanted to take his Papa away from him. "Papa who is she?" the little boy asked as the woman came closer to a purple-eyed male behind her also holding a long green staff with a gem on top. "Papa?" The man with the staff asked, Timeaus hiding further behind his papa. "don't read too much into it Mahad. Don't worry Timeaus they are just old friends and if they are here so are the rest of the Council along with the Court." Atemu said more to himself in the last part now knowing what Yami meant earlier about them coming to collect him. Mahad walked over to his Pharaoh and looked at the younger man in his arms, frowning when he noticed the similarity between Yami and Atemu. "Who is the boy in your arms and behind your leg?" Mahad asked. "Yami and his son, Timeaus," Atemu answered with a raised brow. "We have to go, Prince, before the thieves come back," Mana said, worried that she would lose her friend again.

Right at that moment, Akifa separated the group by jumping down from the building and ushering Atemu away from them. "come on Pharaoh we have a city of children to evacuate."

(Please tell me if anything is gammarly wrong or does not make sense.)


	5. Note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


End file.
